smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chastity
Chastity is the act of keeping one's self pure of any sexual activity either until marriage or for life, the latter of which is also referred to as celibacy. It is considered a virtue in Christianity, particularly in sects such as Catholicism where priests, monks, and nuns take upon themselves a vow of chastity in order to devote themselves solely to God. In modern society, people can be considered involuntary celibates (or "incels", a term mostly used for male virgins) if they haven't had sexual relations with a member of the opposite sex for a good deal of time and haven't had any success in engaging themselves with anybody of the opposite sex to have intercourse with. This usually carries a greater amount of stigma with males than it does with females, since in Western culture sex is seen as a rite-of-passage for a young man to be truly considered masculine, and the media tends to promote the idea that young men should lose their virginity as soon as possible. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, chastity is simply a normal behavior function of the Smurfs due to their method of reproduction being non-physical through the deliverance of baby Smurfs by storks from an unknown location. It is also because the stories in mainstream Smurfs media are mostly written for children. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In Smurf society in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, chastity is enforced mostly through the cultural understanding among its members that Smurfs may not engage in any sexual activity with a member of the opposite sex until marriage. Tapper, being a Smurf who has devoted himself to his faith in God through Jesus Christ, constantly prays for his heart and mind (and that of his fellow Smurfs) to remain pure until marriage. However, given that the desire to mate with a Smurfette is strong among the male Smurfs, the Imaginarium serves as a sort of brothel to allow those Smurfs to release and express those feelings with an imaginary female Smurf as their partner in intimacy. In Psychelian culture, chastity is enforced upon all Psyches as they consider any form of physical interactivity a taboo, and also since the Psyche Master controls the reproduction of all Psyches. Instead, Psyches are forced to be bonded with same-sex partners and to have private interactions through dream sharing. In the alternate timeline explored in "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf", the chastity clause was broken when the Psyche Master had Cassiopeia, a female Psyche, forcibly mate with Empath Smurf to quell his desires. While there are a few human characters like Father Doyle who have taken a vow of chastity to devote themselves as servants of God or whatever deity they chose to serve, there are other human characters that the Smurfs interact with that are simply chaste out of cultural necessity. Glovey Smurf stories Aksel is the Smurf in the Smurf Me Up series who made a vow of chastity as part of his spiritual devotion. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, chastity is a practice amongst most humanoid species with particular importance within European human culture. Humans For males, it is more ideal to marry a lady before they break their chastity belts, but they are more likely to be forgiven for failing to resist their primal urges if they are willing to seek enlightenment from the Lord. Known "ladies men" are more highly respected by other men, but frowned upon by women and religious figures who view their behavior as "sacrilege." For women, it is considered one of the most sinful actions to take place should they break their chastity belts before marriage (and be caught). To be "deflowered," "soiled," or "unclean" are labels meant to scare women away from losing their virginity without the intent of procreation, which is highly revered in the Christian faith that most follow in the series. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, every Smurf has been taught to hold back from the urge to seek complete intimate pleasure with another Smurf unless they both agree to be married either shortly before or after the "first time." (Being married before the act is considered the most virtuous, according to Grandpa and Papa Smurf.) With the arrival of Smurfette, and later Moxette, most male Smurfs found it much more challenging to resist the temptation of undoing their chastity belts, but have received more respect from these girls in such willpower. When the urge is great enough, though, they may hide from every Smurf in order to "vent" their feelings privately to maintain their strength in public. Sprites Initially Ripple had no reason to worry about chastity because he had no desire to fall in love or raise a family with anyone. After meeting Karma, his mind was changed, and so he soon faced every young man's challenge: wanting her, but not having her. It is only after they have fully agreed upon marrying one another in the future, if not simply remaining in a stable, monogamous relationship for life, that they break their chastity belts. Hauvon Expanded Universe Smurfs As in mainstream media, for Smurfs, chastity is considered normal behavior since all of their females are artificially created. Humans The virtue of chastity varies from culture to culture, but in the current stories' setting, it was officially the preferred state of being before marriage. Even after marriage, the Church placed strict sanctions on what was and was not allowed; sex was for procreation only, it was forbidden on certain days and in certain circumstances, and it wasn't necessarily something to be enjoyed. This was the ideal; obviously most people had other ideas, and there were different standards for how desired chastity was. Men and women entering religious orders took vows of chastity, and chastity was part of other types of vows as well. There was a double standard; women were seen as the instigators of original sin, and also as "Satan's bait" sexually, so chastity was seen as a way to keep women virtuous, and to safeguard men from temptation. Category:Behaviors Category:Religious rituals Category:Open to Community Category:Religious beliefs Category:Mature topics Category:Christian doctrines Category:Personal beliefs